


FANMIX: Twenty-Two Measures

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: wintercompanion, Fanmix, M/M, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a dance instructor for the Nooce Retirement Center. It's supposed to be another normal summer teaching waltzes to the elderly. He plays one of his favorite big band/jazz tunes on the drive to work [1]. Except there's one student who is rather different this year. He's the youngest in the class but the oldest at the same time. He's grumpy, hates waltzes and everyone in the class dislikes him. After playing the first waltz[2], the Doctor grabs his electric guitar and plays a song that wouldn't be out of place at a rock concert[3]. Jack is memorized by this man. He decides to learn more about him. After much protest on the Doctor's part, they become friends, learn about each others past etc [4]. Soon enough they fall in love [5]. They get their freak on [6]. Jack decides that a traditional waltz won't fit for the Doctor. So at the end of the class when everyone showcases the waltz to the rest of the retirement center, Jack and the Doctor waltz to the song Nothing Else Matters [7]. Then happily ever after/hopeful future, yada yada yada XD [8].</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANMIX: Twenty-Two Measures

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/27666994652/in/dateposted/)   
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/27767512215/in/photostream/)  


Short Summary: Jack is a dance instructor for the Nooce Retirement Center. It's supposed to be another normal summer teaching waltzes to the elderly. He plays one of his favorite big band/jazz tunes on the drive to work [1]. Except there's one student who is rather different this year. He's the youngest in the class but the oldest at the same time. He's grumpy, hates waltzes and everyone in the class dislikes him. After playing the first waltz[2], the Doctor grabs his electric guitar and plays a song that wouldn't be out of place at a rock concert[3]. Jack is memorized by this man. He decides to learn more about him. After much protest on the Doctor's part, they become friends, learn about each others past etc [4]. Soon enough they fall in love [5]. They get their freak on [6]. Jack decides that a traditional waltz won't fit for the Doctor. So at the end of the class when everyone showcases the waltz to the rest of the retirement center, Jack and the Doctor waltz to the song Nothing Else Matters [7]. Then happily ever after/hopeful future, yada yada yada XD [8].

Song list:  
1\. King Porter Stomp - Benny Goodman  
2\. Processional Waltz - Irwin Kostel  
3\. Crystal Planet - Joe Satriani  
4\. Annie's Theme - Richard Wells  
5\. Moonlight Serenade - Glenn Miller  
6\. In A Sentimental Mood - Duke Ellington, John Coltrane  
7\. Nothing Else Matters - David Garrett  
8\. Cheek to Cheek - Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
